


Bitch can't dance

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875





	Bitch can't dance

"Come ooon Waylon!"

"What?"

"Actually dance."

"I'm dancin'."

"No you're not."

"But I am."

Joker took him by the hands and swayed to the music. He smiled, Waylon's smile, and shimmied his shoulders. The crocodile man popped his neck and let his hips move along. 

"Now you're getting it!"

"I guess."

"Yes! You really are!"

Waylon moved his shoulders and swung Joker around. The clown smiled genuinely and kissed Waylon. He shrugged and slumped back on the couch. 

"That was fun."

"Yeah."

"We should do that again some time."


End file.
